


I know

by Solran



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Devil Physiology, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solran/pseuds/Solran
Summary: 维吉尔静静地看着他，语气中听不出多少情绪：“你想打架吗？”糟了，他一定生气了。尼禄慌慌张张地开口：“不，我……我不是这个意思，抱歉，我也不知道自己是怎么了……”维吉尔点了点头，说道：“明白了。那来做吧。”





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 本文包含以下内容  
> 亲属关系存在的真实乱伦  
> 关心儿子的错误示范（？）  
> 叔叔提点父子破冰（？）  
> 前篇内容微量提及  
> 如果可以接受请继续

随着绯红女皇引擎的轰鸣，尼禄剖开了最后一只朝他扑来的恶魔的肚子。被鲜血浸透的地面让尼禄脚底打滑，不幸地没有躲过从半空淋下的怪物内脏。  
真该死。尼禄甩了甩头。妮可刚好今天不在，他可不想顶着满头鲜血坐公交，会把路人吓坏的。环顾四周，尼禄发现附近的建筑有些眼熟。如果他没记错，但丁的事务所就在两个街区外的拐角处。尼禄决定先去借但丁的淋浴间一用，说不定还能找到两件可供他替换的干净衣服。  
尼禄推开Devil May Cry的大门时，维吉尔正独自坐在一楼的沙发上看书，但丁似乎不在。看见一身血污的尼禄，维吉尔皱起了眉头，递来的探寻的目光严肃地吓人。  
“呃，我来借用一下卫生间。”尼禄飞速地逃进了浴室。尼禄明白也承认维吉尔父亲的身份，但却始终没有搞清楚应该如何跟维吉尔相处。这也不能怪他，毕竟在此之前的二十多年尼禄从未了解过父亲这个词的含义。更何况维吉尔总是皱着眉头，沉默地散发着巨大的压迫感。这大约是他身体里继承的那1/4的恶魔血统在强大的力量面前本能地发出危险的警告，但这却更加激起了尼禄反叛和挑战的欲望。和维吉尔呆在同一个空间里对尼禄就是一种折磨，他仿佛又回到了浑身是刺的敏感青春期，维吉尔的任何举动都能让他立刻原地爆炸。  
这个问题在尼禄意识到维吉尔同时也是自己的情敌之后更加糟糕，但事实上他才是后来的那个，并且维吉尔大度地接受了他，还乐意和他一同分享但丁。他应该感谢维吉尔吗？尼禄不清楚自己应该怎么想，更不清楚维吉尔到底是怎么想的。单凭理智思考或者感情行事都没法帮他解决困扰，自从维吉尔出现，他的心绪就被搅成一团乱麻。尼禄用力地搓着头上的泡沫，温热的水流一点点将血污冲洗干净，桀骜不驯的白色短发又恢复了原本的光泽。  
尼禄叹了口气，反复告诫自己要成熟一点，学会控制。这里有两个动不动就打架拆家的半魔就已经足够了，他不需要，也不应该成为第三个参与者。尼禄都有些怀念V的存在了，脆弱却又坦诚，待在他身边十分舒适，简直和现在的维吉尔是完完全全的反义词。如果不是亲眼所见，尼禄怎么也无法相信他是维吉尔的一部分；但或许正是明白这一点，尼禄才如此努力地适应维吉尔的存在。  
关上花洒，尼禄扯过一条毛巾草草擦拭着身体，看见被自己扔在墙角的脏衣服才反应过来自己忘记拿换洗的衣服了。可但丁又不在，他应该去询问维吉尔吗？就在尼禄纠结之际，浴室的门毫无预兆地打开了。维吉尔拿着一叠衣服站在门口，尼禄脑海中警铃大作，下意识地绷紧了身体。  
“你可以换这个。”维吉尔将衣服放在了洗手台边。  
尼禄本想道谢，但不知道为什么就是张不开嘴。维吉尔在放下衣服之后并没有转身离开，反而上上下下地将尼禄全身扫视了个遍。无名火从尼禄心中冒起，他不由自主地怒视着维吉尔。  
“知道了，没事就快滚。”他没好气地说。  
尼禄刚说完就后悔了，自己怎么能这样回应他的一片好心？这一点都不像自己。  
维吉尔静静地看着他，语气中听不出多少情绪：“你想打架吗？”  
糟了，他一定生气了。  
尼禄慌慌张张地开口：“不，我……我不是这个意思，抱歉，我也不知道自己是怎么了……”  
维吉尔点了点头，说道：“明白了。那来做吧。”  
尼禄的大脑短暂地当机了。做？做什么？  
然而维吉尔迅速地靠近了依旧赤身裸体的尼禄，在他反应过来之前将他按在了浴室的墙上，同时一把捉住了尼禄的阴茎套弄起来。  
尼禄的呼吸被噎在了嗓子里。太近了。维吉尔源源不断地散发着能量的温暖躯体紧紧地贴着他，在唤醒他下身的反应的同时迅速地唤醒了他的恶魔血脉。他想要咆哮，想要征服，想要撕咬从维吉尔扣的严严实实的领口露出的一小节雪白的脖颈，它就在他的嘴边，只要咬下去，香甜的鲜血就会喷涌而出——  
“不。”尼禄闭上眼睛，艰难地和本能做着斗争，“不，我不能——父亲——”  
“你得学会这个，儿子。”维吉尔贴着尼禄的耳朵低语：“压抑和逃避解决不了问题，这是经验之谈。”  
学会什么？尼禄现在无法思考任何东西，维吉尔磁性的嗓音火上浇油，让他更加难以自控。好在维吉尔立刻放开了他，诱惑和热源一同远去了。尼禄睁开眼，没等他喘口气，又惊恐地看见维吉尔在他面前跪了下来，毫不犹豫地将尼禄的硬挺含进了嘴里。  
维吉尔，一个拥有强大力量的恶魔，同时也是自己的亲生父亲，此刻正跪在自己面前，用温暖湿润的口腔取悦着自己。生理和心理上的双重刺激让尼禄头皮发麻，几乎呻吟出声。  
这不正常，事情不应该是这样的。尼禄绝望的想。但不可否认的是维吉尔在他面前臣服顺从的姿态又让他获得了极大的满足。对鲜血和杀戮的渴望淡去了，对性的欲望愈发鲜明地浮现上来。  
维吉尔依旧是那副冷淡的样子，微微地皱着眉头，严肃认真地照顾着儿子的阴茎，就像他阅读书本那样细致，不放过任何一个能让尼禄颤抖着溢出前液的敏感点。他以一种毋庸置疑的力道按住尼禄的胯骨把他固定在墙上，有节奏的前后挪动着头部，在收紧口腔吮吸肉棒的同时不忘用舌头轻舔着前端的小口。天，他一定很擅长这个，他甚至都没有流多少口水。尼禄盯着父亲鲜红水润的嘴唇挪不开眼睛，快感飞快地把他推向高潮的边缘。  
“呜——我快——不行——爸爸！”尼禄推搡着维吉尔的肩膀，想把阴茎抽出来。但维吉尔反而更加用力地握住了尼禄的胯，快速地做了几个深喉。尼禄弓起身子颤抖着迎来了高潮，而维吉尔一滴不剩地将他射出来的东西全部咽了下去。  
尼禄膝盖一软，靠着墙壁滑坐在地上。他有点不敢直视面前的维吉尔，偏过头盯着地板瓷砖的一角，低声提问道：“为什么？”  
“你得学会适当的疏解，才能和体内的恶魔共存。”如果忽视掉沙哑的嗓音和轻微的喘息，维吉尔的语气几乎和平时没有区别。  
“我知道，我指的不是这个。”但丁早就教会了他如何接受并面对自己属于恶魔的那一部分。这只是存在于他和维吉尔之间的问题。只要保持距离，这种程度的自我控制对两人都不是什么难事。正是两人身上流淌着的相同血脉让尼禄此刻能够肯定维吉尔对他怀有同等的敌意。也正因如此，维吉尔刚才的举动可以说是完全违背了本能。  
尼禄不确定维吉尔是否听懂了自己的意思，因为维吉尔陷入了长久的沉默。而这沉默很快被第三个人打破了。  
“要知道，逼他亲口承认是一件非常困难的事情。这么多年来，我一次都没有成功过。”但丁靠在卫生间的门口，声音里带着笑意。  
尼禄的脸飞快地涨红了。但丁是什么时候回来的？他看到或者听到了多少？然而但丁坦然地走了进来，撑着维吉尔的肩膀帮助他站起来。尼禄这才注意到维吉尔裆部的紧绷，加上长时间的跪姿，如果没有但丁扶着他可能会摔倒。但他立刻恢复了对自己双腿的掌控权，推开了但丁，头也不回地走了出去。  
“如果你想知道答案就上楼来吧。你父亲的身体总是更加诚实。”但丁离开前冲着尼禄眨了眨眼。  
尼禄可以确定自己现在脸红的跟但丁的风衣有的一拼。他从地上爬起来，最后残留的羞耻心让他套上了维吉尔给他拿的衣服——尽管他知道过不了多久它们又会被弄脏。上衣还算合身，但裤子实在有点紧。为了避免想象接下来会发生的事，尼禄强迫自己开始思考起一些无关紧要的问题。这是维吉尔的裤子吗？他的腿居然这么细？回忆起为数不多的和维吉尔相处的片段，站立时笔直的腿部曲线，出招前弯曲的膝盖和紧绷的肌肉，跳跃到半空中微妙的脚背弧度……尼禄呻吟了一声，发现自己再也无法以正常的眼光看待维吉尔了。  
会变成这样也都是他的错。尼禄带着些许忿忿不平爬上二楼推开了卧室的大门。但丁不出意料的已经成功扒掉了维吉尔的裤子，正埋在哥哥的臀缝之间舔弄着已经湿透了的小穴，对于尼禄的到来只丢来一个眼神便继续埋首于当前的“工作”。  
艹，维吉尔的腿真的跟他记忆中的一样又细又长。  
尼禄爬上了床，绕到维吉尔的正面。他的父亲万年不变的冰山脸上此刻因为忍耐着快感也显现出些许血色，见到尼禄后红晕愈发的明显。尼禄将他跪趴着的上半身扶起来拥进怀里，扯开领口啃咬舔舐着他肖想已久的侧颈，同时单手解开裤头，将重新打起精神的小兄弟和维吉尔的勃起握在一起。  
“Nero……”维吉尔在他的耳边发出叹息般的低语，一只手搭上他的肩，另一只手插进他的短发。指腹划过头皮，摩挲着耳廓，在尼禄的脸颊上流连。尼禄抬起头来，深深地望进维吉尔的眼底。在那之中，尼禄看见了自己的倒影。  
他差点忘了。他们身上流着相同的血，在他为了能够和父亲相安无事压抑天性的时候，维吉尔也和他一样渴望同儿子亲近。为了这个，他几乎可以退到底线，沉默是他仅剩的自尊。  
但丁此刻也直起身来，缓慢地进入了维吉尔的身体。尼禄吻住了维吉尔，将难耐的呻吟全部堵在了父亲的喉咙里。但丁扶住了维吉尔的腰，咬着维吉尔的耳朵开始了动作。  
“你下面的这张小嘴正在热情的欢迎我，所以你就不必对我说了。但看看尼禄，”但丁低沉地笑了：“你得让你的好儿子知道呀。每次我苦苦哀求，你才愿意帮我口，更不用说吞——”  
“够了。”维吉尔打断了但丁，警告道：“别太得意忘形。”  
“好好，请你看在尼禄的份上之后不要把我钉在墙上。”但丁不再说话，加快速度操干起来，顶的维吉尔不住地往尼禄的怀里扑。尼禄紧紧地抱着父亲，下巴抵在父亲的肩膀上，手上的动作一刻没停。维吉尔渐渐软了腰，敏感点被持续撞击的快感让他失去了对身体的掌控，隐忍的喘息也变成了破碎的呻吟。每当但丁往前顶，维吉尔的阴茎就会和尼禄的摩擦在一起。前后夹击很快就让他瞳孔失焦，前后都在冒水。晶莹的液体顺着修长的大腿内侧缓缓地流下，激起又一轮敏感的颤栗。当但丁的节奏乱了步调，维吉尔的手也揪紧了尼禄的头发。  
“父——父亲！”  
“……哥哥。”  
尼禄和但丁一左一右在维吉尔耳边呼唤着他，维吉尔绷紧了身体，三人几乎同时达到了高潮，脱力地倒在床上。  
看着被自己和父亲的精液弄的一塌糊涂的新衣服，尼禄不好意思地爬了起来：“我想我得再借用一下卫生间了。”  
“没问题。”但丁瘫在床上一动都不想动。  
在关上卧室门的前一秒，尼禄转过身来，红着脸说：“不用勉强，我知道——我明白的。”说完便飞快地冲下了楼。  
但丁侧过头，用胳膊肘捅了捅身旁的维吉尔：“你真的不下去跟儿子一起洗？”  
“再多说一个字，尼禄也救不了你。”维吉尔冷冷地说。然而但丁对自家老哥了解的可太透彻了，维吉尔舒展开的眉间已经暴露了一切。  
他忍不住吻了上去，低低地笑了：“不用勉强，我也明白。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 既然尼禄崽崽说“我全都要！”就把叔叔和爸爸全都给他!  
> 尽管两篇加起来让他日了个爽，但不知为何还是隐约感受到了迫害的气息(陷入沉思  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
